Stuck as a Creature for a Day
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The battle dromes break and cause a bunch of players to be stuck as creatures. What madness will occur -complete-
1. All Busted Up

It was another normal day in Chaotic so far, a whole bunch of players were busy laying some serious smack down on each other in drone matches

Among these players was MajorTom. He was Kinnianne, the female fox-like OverWorlder that serves as the Ambassador to the Mipedians (note episode 16 of session 2). And his opponent was a Danian.

"This new scan I got of Kinnianne is pretty good," Tom thought as he fired a lava attck at his opponent.

Yet just then the other play got out his battle gear. A magic mirror that could repel any attack back at an opponent. So Kinnianne was about to become a fried fox

"Fanfare of the vanishing!" Tom screamed in his temporary female voice, as he use his mujic to teleport away from harm

His opponent quickly looked around for were the pink female fox creature was, but not quick enough as Tom blasted him with another lava attack from behind and quickly coded the poor Danian.

"Whoo-hoo I won," Tom back in the drone said still as Kinnianne.

"Hey how come you're not changing back?" his opponent said since after you won a match you almost immediately change back from creature to human.

"Mabey it's just lagging now,," Tom said waiting to be human again

-1 minute later-

"WHY AM i NOT CHANGING BACK!?" Tom cried as he was still a giant, pin,k female, fox.

"Attenction everyone," a voice came out over some loudspeakers "This is the codemasters. The drones are currently malfunctioning. Anyone who is in a drone match and win will, for now, be stuck as the creature they one at. Don't panic as we will try to fix this problem as fast as possible!"

Tom along with maybe half of Chaotic were freaking out just then

* * *

**Toms now a foxy lady**

**What will Kaz, Shara, and Peton be?**

**More madness l8ter**


	2. Who's What?

Tom sat back in the giant food court/lounge waiting for his friends to show up. They all had matches today as well so it stood to reason that they were all creatures now to.

The codemasters had shut down the porter that took players to Parmun. Who knows what madness they could cause impersonating other creatures

He looked around at all the other players that were now creatures. The whole place looked like some nerdy cos play convention

"Major T is that you?" a womans voice asked

Tom looked over to see an Intress, the tough, female, tiger Overworlder

"Peton?" Tom asked

"Ya bro it's me the Petonis Master. Or in this case Petonic Mistress,"

"Well at least I know I'm not the only one stuck in a female body," Tom said

"You think you have problems," an Ophera (note episode 20 of season 2 "Earth to Kaz) the giant, blue, dragon like Underworlder said

"Ah!" the two now females yelled in terror and ran away

"Wait! It's me Kaz!" the Ophera yelled

"Whoa bro you got some BIG problems," Peton said

"I know, I'm always hungry, and I can't get into the restroom,"

"Well at least you could still use the mens restroom," Tom said

"Hey watch it you stepped on my ears!" a Hearing, the little green Underworlder with big ears said

"Hi...girls? And big dragon..?"

"Sarah?" the three creatures said

"Which of you is Kaz?" Sarah asked

Kaz raised his new claw

"That's the last time I take your advise in using Hearing in a match!" the blonde girl now trapped in the body of a little creature yelled

"Would you rather be stuck as a Danian?" Kaz asked

Sarah got the point and shut up

"Mabey we could just port home and go back on when this is all over," Tom said

"No! Don't it!" Peton warned

"Why?" Tom asked

"If ya go back to Earth ya might get stuck as your creature there to," he said

"Oh, right," Tom said "I just hope I don't log off back on Earth,"

Just then Clay, who was still human walked over near the four creatures and laughed hysterically

"Hahahahaha Major Tom are you trying out for a Red Ridding Hood play or something?"

Sadly this caused Tom to get real pissed and he shot a fieball attack at him

"Wow I didn't know you could still do that," Sara said

Luckly the atack missed Clay by mere inches

"Phew you...Hey is something burning? AH!" Clays butt was on fire

"My butts on fire! My butts on fire!" he screamed as he stoped dropped and rolled

Tom and the gang laughed

* * *

Meanwhile on Eath

"Hmmm, I wonder why I haven't logged of yet," Tom on Earth said

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**More madness to come l8ter**

**Any suggestions 4 stuff u want 2 see?**

**l8ter**


	3. Battle Royale

About two hours had passed now and the codemasters still hadn't repaired the dromes.

Yet now that wasn't a big prioritywith Tom and all the other stuck as creatures players. Staying alive was

"Must crush Mipedians!" A player stuck as Takinom yelled as she attaempted to fry the big lizard.

"Must destroy Maxxor!" another player stuck as Chaor yelled as he fought with a player stuck as the Overworld leader.

All of Chaotic was full of players stuck as creatures who were now in an all out battle royale. It was like some giant foodfight/street brawl/war

"Why's everyone going mad?" Tom said as he, Peton, and Sarah hid behind a turned over table. Kaz had also gone nuts and was now in the huge fight

"It must be since we've been in these creature bodies for so long," Sarah said "Everyone's taking on the tendencies of the creatures they're stuck as,"

Just then an energy blast hit their hidding spot and blew it into bits

"It's not safe here anymore, I'm porting home," Tom said as he blasted a few oncoming Underworld attackers

"No Tom remember what I said," Peton said as he unleashed a rock wave at another attacker

"Beats this madness," Tom said as he ran his pink, foxy, body to the teleporters and logged off Chaotic

"Boy he's in for a wild suprise," Peton said

Just then a player who was a M'arrillian shot Sarah with one of it's mind controling attacks

"Sarah?" Peton said

"DESTROY INTRESS!" Sarah yelled as she jumped onto Peton and punched his pretty kitty face in

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Tom was watching a TV show in his room when all of a sudden his scanner started to beep.

"Time to see what wild adventures I had today," he said as he pressed the button on his scanner. Yet just as he did so a giant flash of blue light filled his room, and then was gone.

Tom now lay on his floor, knocked down by the by the burst of light

"What was all...WHY DO I HAVE A PINK FOXES NOSE!" Tom cried as he suddenly noticed he was a big, pink, female fox. Namely Kinnianne

"Tom are you okay in there," his mom said

"Ut-oh," Tom thought

* * *

**Oh boy**

**How's Tom gonna get outta this one?**

**And what about his friends who are fighting for their Chaotic lives?**

**More l8ter**


	4. Kinnianne in The House

Tom could hear his mom walking towards his room, getting loser and closer.

"Okay think fast," Tom though

"Tom honey is...Huh?" Toms mom said as she oped the door to see nobody (Tom hid in his closet)

"Tom?" she said "Now where did that boy go off to? Must be at his buddy Kaz's. I'll call his home,"

"Yet befre she could even take one step out of the door Tom yelled

"Confussion!" and fired an attack at his mother. The attack was, at it's name stated meant to mess with an oppents mind. Or in this case a moms

After te attack hit Tom said

"You don't need to call Kaz's house. You are going to go take a long nap now,"

"Take a long nap," Toms mom said as she left and went to sleep

"Good thing dad's off on a busines trip," Tom thought "I got to get to Kaz's, but I can't go out looking like this,"

* * *

Meanwhile in Chaotic, Peton had managed to free Sarah from her mind control and gotten Kaz ot of his crazy fighting. They were now flying above in the skies (on Kaz) of Chaotic. Which was a whole lot safer since many creatures can't fly. And even the ones that did were currently beating the snot out of other players below.

"Phew we should be okay here," Peton said "Ya know this whole things like some kinda big old tournament,"

"What?" Sarah said

"I mean all us players fighting it out like 's like _Who will be the last player standing in the ultimate Chaotic batte royale?"_

"Peton this is no time for day dreaming," Kaz said "Look!"

A player who was a Draktol, the big pink flying bird with a meta beak. And he was coming for the flying trio

* * *

Back on earth, Tom was just walking out of his home. Wearing some of his moms clothes. A red hoody, jeans, scarf, a veil over his mouth, gloves, boots, and some sunglasses.

"Man this feel wrong, a boy wearing his mothers clothes. But then this is an emergency" Tom thought "I guess I should also log myself back in while I'm at it to,"

And with that he began his journey to Kaz's

As he walked to there though a few people who were out and about found his sence of fashion was kinda weird

"You going up to the mountains lady?" one guy asked

Tom ignored it all and focused on getting to where he needed to be

* * *

Back in Chaotic, Tom had just got back. Only to see a huge mess of carnage all around him

Players stuck in creature form laying all around him, as well as a few still human that got caught in the crossfire.

"Oh snap," was all he could say

"Tom!" he heard the voice of hearing say

Tom looked over to see his friends, still as creatures running to him

"Duck dude!" Peton yelled as he blasted an attack at Tom

Tom had only a split second to dodge the attack

"What the..!?" Tom began. Just then he heard the sound of Omar's voice moaning in pain.

Tom turned around to see a player who was the Underworld battle gear maker with his brain showing down and out.

"I'm guessing Peton was right," Kaz said

"Ya I'm Kinnianne on earth," Tom admitted

"Boy I'm sure glad I didn't log out," Kaz thought as he pictured himself as a giant blue dragon in his destroied home. And his mom having a panic attack.

Just then a huge expolsion went off, the four players looked over to see three players who were all Lord Von Bloots ready to fight

"Oh come on!" Sarah said

"How many of these guys are left?" Peton said as he tried another attack. Yet this time nothing came out

"I must be running low on power," he said

"Ya us to," Sarah said

"Well I'm still at 100 percent," Tom said and with that e went of to fight his three opponents

* * *

Tom had finally gotten to Kaz's house

He went to his room widow and threw little pebbles at it

"Pisst Kaz you home?" Tom asked

"Who's there?" Kaz asked

"pisst Kaz are your parents home?" Tom asked

"No, and who are you?" Kaz asked not knowing about Tom's fully body makeover

"It's me Tom," Tom said. He revomed his scaf to reveal his pink fox nose "I gotta a big problem as you can see,"

Kaz was so shocked at seeing Tom was a Kinnianne that he passed out.

"Guess I gott climb in," Tom said to himself

* * *

**Toms not having a great day**

**Can he and his frends still fight off the crazy creature form players?**

**And when will the dromes be fixed?**

** l8ter**


	5. Foxes Love Chicken

"Oh man what happened?" Kaz said as he awoke. Only to see Kinnianne sitting next to him

"Don't freak out," Tom said "It's me Tom,"

"Tom?! It's really you?! What..? How..?" Kaz said

Tom covered his mouth with his hand

"The battle dromes in Chaotic," Tom began "And everyone stuck as a creature has gone nuts. I logged out to escape the madness but that only caused a bigger problem as you see. So don't log off Chaotic or answer your scanner now,"

Kaz nodded

Just then the phone rang

"I got it," Kaz said "Hello? Oh man it's your mom Tom."

* * *

Meanwhile in Chaotic

"I can't believe you beat all three of those Von Bloots as Kinnianne," Sarah said looking at the three defeated "bone-heads" on the ground

"That scan of Kinnianne you got there must've been when she got some freaky powerful mujic working on her bro," Peton said

"Lets hope that's the last of the crazy creature players now," Kaz said "You won't belive all the insane stuff we went through here,"

"Let's all hope the codemasters finally get the battle dromes," Tom said "For some reason I feel like wanting to eat some chicken," (cause Kinnianne's a fox and all)

"Ya for some reason I have a powerful urge for some fish and a big bowl of milk," Peton said (since Intress is big kitty cat lol)

* * *

Back on earth

"You want to talk to Tom!" Kaz said still on the phone with Tom's mom

"Um, he's in the bathroom at the moment. Oh you want to talk to my mom then? Okay hold on,"

Kaz placed his hand over the phone

"What do we do?" he said

"Here give me the phone," Tom said

Kaz gave him it

"Hello this is Kaz's mom," Tom said using Kinnianne's voice to imitate a woman

"Oh yes he's here with Kaz, working on some school project," Tom continued "Oh yes I'll be sure and tell him if he knows where your sun glasses and jacket are,"

With that Tom hung up the phone

"That was close," he said

"To close," Kaz added

Just then the sound of a door slamming was heard

"Kaz we're back from KFC," Kaz's dad said

"I smell...CHICKEN!" Tom said as he jumped out Kaz's window down to his parents. And the chicken

"Ut-oh," Kaz said

* * *

**Big problem now**

**How will they get out of this one?**

**l8ter**


	6. Back to Normal I Guess

Kaz ran downtairs as fast as he could, hoping to get to Tom before he did any serious damge to his parents.

Sadly he was to late. Standing in the door way was Tom, eatting KFC. While Kaz's parents lay on the ground, knocked out

"What have you done!?" Kaz yelled

"Kinnianne like chicken," Tom said with a crazy look on his face that said. "I'm a nut,"

"Help me get my parents in the house!" Kaz ordered

Tom countined to munch on the chicken

Kaz then took the bucket of KFC away from Tom

"You take away my chicken?!" Tom cried "PREPARE TO BE OBLIVIATED!!!"

"Oh man," Kaz aid as he ran out the house followed by an angry pink fox.

* * *

Back in Chaotic day had given way to night

"How long has it been?" Sarah asked

"Don't know," Peton said drinking some milk and eating some fish

"Hours," Kaz said

"At least their's nobody left to attack us," Tom said as he looked around at the countless bodies of creature players all around

Just then an announcement came off over the speakers

"Chaoitc players, we have finally fixed the dromes," the codemasters said

"Yay" are favorite four players said

With that they went off to finally be human again

And soon the rest of Chaotic followed

"phew am I glad I'm not Intress anymore," Peton said "I...ack, ack,"

"You okay?" Sarah asked

Just then Peton coughed yp a hairball

"That's both nasty and weird," Tom said

* * *

"Ah!" Kaz screamed as he continued to run from Tom who now started to attcak him

Just then he blasted Kaz with an Ash Tarent attack

Kaz fell to the ground, hard

"Now I'll fini..."

"BEEP!"

Came a loud noise from Tom's scanner

"What's the?" Tom said inspecting the devise.

Luckly for Kaz he pressed the button on the scanner and was then changed back into his human self

"Whoa," Tom said getting a sudden small headache from taking in all the insanity that happened in Chaotic

""KAZ!" he said as he noticed his hurt friend.

Tom quickly helped him up and they head to Kaz's home

"Sorry I attacked you Kaz," Tom said

"It's okay," Kaz said "Kinnianne did it more than you did,"

"Well at least it's all over," Tom said

"Ya but I don't know how you're going to explain to your mom that you're wearing her clothes," Kaz said (Tom's still wearing them)

"What the?!" Tom said suddenly noticing that

But that's another story

* * *

The next day evreything was back to normal

Tom, and the rest of the gang were chilling out at a table eating some pizza and watching a battle between Klay and some other guy. Sadly Klay accually won. But it wasn't all bad. When Klay began to change back from creature to human, only his bottom half changed back. And to make it funnier he was half stuck as Takinon

"Guess the Codematers still got a few bugs to work out," Kaz said

Everyone else was laughing to hard at Klay to hear Kaz

**The end**


End file.
